1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming a micro pattern and the same micro pattern. This invention also relates to a mold for forming the micro pattern through transcription and a method for fabricating the mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the formation of a micro pattern made of metallic material or the like on a substrate made of polymeric material, conventionally, photolithography technique has been employed. In the photolithography technique, a film made of metallic material is formed uniformly over the polymer substrate, and resist applying process, light exposing process via photomask, developing process, etching process and resist removing process are carried out successively for the metallic film, thereby to form the intended micro pattern.
However, the micro pattern forming method using the photolithography technique requires much cost because of the complicated processes, and has some difficulties forming the micro pattern in high density by a line space of 10 μm or below.